


The Devil Inside (The Angel)

by Ziam22



Series: 'Speak For Yourself, Angel' 'Oh I will, Devil' [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, M/M, This is awkward, Top!Zayn, and, bie, bottom!Liam, bye, devil!zayn, i meant, ima stop tagging now, oh!, some weird stuff also, someone asked me to put up more of my fics on AO3 instead of Tumblr, they rec. this one, um, yeah.., ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knew it was wrong. they were opposites, rivals, enemies. But, yet again, neither of them could get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside (The Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first pieces...  
> The title goes with the movie The Devil Inside and since Zayn's inside of Liam.... You get the idea (hopefully)

Liam knew it was wrong. He was good and Zayn was bad. They were total opposite, but yet opposites attract don’t they? But always being the good boy, and living to his father’s expectations, this sort of thing he had going on was defiantly not written in his father’s book. Not one bit.

Liam was sent to the earth from up above. Proud and pure to be chosen. He brought happiness to the ones who felt depressed or disturbed. He wore white, white, and more white. Wings that were white and fluffy and shiny. His halo always sparkled gold. Only, the humans couldn’t see any of that. In their eyes he was just as normal as the rest of them were. His father, God, sent him to the earth to do what he was born to do. Show people they can be joyful even at the worst times. He was always the perfect little son, always out took the others sons. Liam was smart, always made the right decision. Well, until he met a certain someone.

Now Zayn. Zayn was a completely different story. He was sent to earth from underneath. He wanted to go, wasn’t forced. He had enough with his perfect sisters always being better than him. Saffa, who was 10, could easily follow the orders that we’re given. Zayn was always the one who never lived up to his father’s expectations. He despised everyone who was smarter than him and better. Being devils was hard, but the people who listened we’re nice. Zayn swore he would never be nice to anyone ever. His black wings are small but full of evil. He brings the darkness to the world, compiling every joyful person he sees. Black, black, and black is all he wears. He wants to show everyone that hif he can’t be happy, no one can either. That is, until he met the angel.

Liam spotted into the Java Café for a quick coffee on the go. Suddenly he felt a negative energy so he looked around. Unnoticed that Zayn, was feeling a positive energy and didn’t like that. Zayn sniffed and quickly spotted this ‘angel’. He was the cutest thing Zayn has ever seen, he looked like a puppy and even he couldn’t argue with that.

Slowly walking up to the cutie he said, “Hi.” Liam turned to him and blush instantly, the negative energy was coming from him yes but the boy was clearly attractive.

“Hi.” Liam breathed out and could see Zayn’s eyes turned red. He smiled because, of course, he knew demons could use seduction to get what they want. Liam blocked it but he was giving in little by little.

“How bout we go to my place?” Zayn huffed.

“Mmm?,” Liam hummed, “Yeah?” he asked pulled Zayn closer.

“Yes, my little angel.” Zayn whispered seducible into Liam’s ear.

He wanted to protest, tell Zayn he was a devil and it was wrong. But.. he didn’t. He took the offer.

2 months later, Liam was chilling on his bedroom. Reading some book he thought was interesting. When a cloud of black smoke appeared in his room.

Of course, Liam scoffed mentally. Zayn liked to show up at random times for a quick fuck. Can you imagine? After the first time, neither of them could back away. They needed more and more of each other by the second.

“Hiya, angel.” Zayn said calling Liam his favorite nickname. It was surely not creative, but it got the point across.

“Hi.” Liam said lazily.

“Watcha reading?” Zayn asked with no interested in his voice while nipping at his neck.

“Like you care.” He scoffed.

“Aww, come on! I do.” Zayn protested flashing, and flashing back on top of Liam.

“All you care about is my ‘tight’ ass and my ‘sucking’ mouth. Your words not mine.” Liam growled. Sure him and Zayn might have intimate touches but he’s had enough of being used.

“That’s not all I love about you,” Zayn said kissing Liam’s cheek, “I love how you only curse when you’re with me. I love when you plead for me. I love your moans and little growls. I love your innocence that I’ve destroyed already. I love everything about you, angel. You just named the obvious.” Zayn chuckled darkly, but every chuckle he gave out was dark.

“Stating the obvious? That’s the only thing you like. Everything that we do sexual.” Liam grumbled.

“That’s not true and you know it, baby. I’ll teach you how much I care.” Zayn said without realizing what he was actually saying.

Liam was about to reject Zayn’s kind offer but yet again, Zayn was already on top of him removing his shirt.

“I love when you curse only for me.” Zayn chuckled rubbing Liam’s crotch with his palm.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Liam said biting his lip.

“You see. I love when you plead for me Leeyum.” Zayn cooed. He removed Liam’s clothes with a snap of his fingers. Slowly slicking his bony deviled fingers along Liam’s length.

“Zayn! Don’t tease me! Please!” Liam yelled.

“You love it Li.” Zayn laughed pressing his thumb over the slit and collecting pre-cum.

“Please please please please please please please! Please Zayn! Please!” Liam begged.

“You amaze me,” Zayn winked taking his own pants and boxers off.

“Please!” Liam said once more. He hated when Zayn teased him, he got to impatient.

“Eh, maybe later.” Zayn smiled before putting his hands under his head and laying down.

Liam looked startled for a second before climbing on top of Zayn.

“Zaynn..” Liam whimpered staring at him with giant brown eyes.

“Why don’t you suck me off? Then we could get to some fun.” Zayn winked with a smirk.

Liam frowned but didn’t say anything, just went further down until he reached Zayn’s cock. He looked up to Zayn for permission. Zayn’s eyes were glazed and coated with lust. Zayn slowly nodded his head. Liam attached his lips to Zayn’s cock, keeping eye contact with the devil.

“Ah, shit Liam.” Zayn moaned, grabbing Liam’s hair and pushing him down. Liam gagged, feeling Liam’s cock almost down his throat. He tried to pull back before choking, but Zayn kept his full grip. “Come on. Suck it, you slut.” Zayn growled, his head thrown back and eyes clutched.

Liam whimpered but commanded and started sucking. His cheeks hollowed as he stared up at Zayn, using his tongue to ring around Zayn’s cock. Zayn groaned and pulled his hand from Liam.

“Stop.” He said simply taking Liam’s leg so he was lying down. He positioned himself at Liams entrance, ignoring Liam’s ‘wait aren’t you going to stretch me-‘. Zayn was still evil, having sex with an angel or not. Liam groaned as he squirmed under Zayn. He pushed out and in, thrusting in a messy order.

“I love your moans and growls Liam.” Zayn said watching Liam carefully. Liam moaned vocally an ‘Ugh’, keeping the ‘h’ out. “I love it.” Zayn chuckled.

Liam smirked and Zayn raised an eyebrow. “I love how you’re so good and nice to me.” He said.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“You’re not as bad as you think.” Liam laughed, which turned into a moan as Zayn was still thrusting slowly.

“Babe, im as bad as they come.” Zayn replied.

“No, you’re good. You’re a goody two shoes. Without all the black, you can pass for an angel.” Liam said.

“What did you just say?” Zayn paused every movement.

Liam got closer, stopped when his lips were brushing over his ear, “You, Zayn Malik, devil prince of the underworld could pass off as an angel.” Liam smirked.

Zayn was absolutely frozen. He growled and Liam’s eyes widen. He never heard a growl like that. It was actually a pure devil growl, full of anger instead of sexual want.

Zayn pushed Liam to the floor. “Get on your knees!” He yelled and Liam did. Zayn was getting angry and that wasn’t good. “You want to call me a good boy? Let’s see what you think of me when I’m done with you.” Zayn growled and spanked Liam’s ass. Liam squealed at the sharp pain.

Zayn grabbed his pants and pulled the belt out, doubling it over. He began to whip Liam in different areas, which turned red after the lash. Every time Liam let out a little yelp. “What were you saying?” Zayn asked, thinking Liam would back away from the challenge.

“You’re a good boy. A really good boy.” Liam whimpered out, pressing on.

“Ok.” Zayn chirped before pulling on Liam’s hair to make him stand up. He dragged Liam to the bed head and handcuffed his hands to it.

Zayn grabbed the bag he dropped on the floor and got a few items. “You’re not going to enjoy this Liam.” Zayn growled but Liam could feel the amusement in his voice.

“You’re so sweet Zayn, and kind and nice.” Liam moaned out. Zayn frowned, and stuck four fingers in Liam’s mouth. Liam hummed, and began to lick and suck at them while he heard Zayn ruffle threw his bag. Zayn pulled the digits out and stuck them rushly into Liam’s hole.

“Ohhhh..” Liam drawled out. Zayn, of course, wasn’t patient and so he grabbed the purple dildo that was in his bag, moved his four fingers to the right, and stuck the item into the left.

“Zaayynnieee! Your such a, such a g-good boyy. You-u would make mmmmmyyy f-father proud, oh my goddddd.” Liam moaned. Zayn growled and pumped his fingers and the dildo faster. But it wasn’t enough as Liam kept mumbling ’good boy’ and ‘you’re so nice’ and other things Zayn never wanted to hear.

So, he pushed in his own dick on the bottom, and he had no idea how everything fit into Liam’s tight asshole but it did.

“AHH!” Liam yelled.

“Not so pleasant anymore huh?” Zayn smirked.

“Eh, no! Zayn! Y-Your hurting me! Stop!” Liam screamed.

“But you wanted this didn’t you?” Zayn asked going faster, and having no constant speed.

“NO! ZAYN!” Liam yelled and he was really really

in pain right now. “You wanted this. Take it.” Zayn chuckled, again, darkly.

“ZAYN! PLEASE! IT HURTS!” Liam wept trying to get away.

Once Zayn saw the tears running down Liam’s cheeks he immediately stopped and pulled everything out and unhooked the handcuffs from Liam’s hands. Liam fell to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

Zayn kneed down, and put his arms around Liam. “Liam.. I’m sorry.” Zayn whispered kissing the top of Liam’s head.

“Why are you here!?” Liam muffled.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“Why are we doing this!? Its wrong!” Liam yelled through his hands.

“Liam.. I’m. I’m not sure why. I just, I cant seem to get enough of you. Its not just sex I want. I want… I-I. I want you.” Zayn whispered the last part.

Liam looked up, tear stained and all. “You, what?” Liam asked.

“I want you Liam. I need you, I crave you. I don’t know, I just. I know I ant feel this way about you but if sex was the only thing I could get to spend more time with you then I’d take it, and I did. Your just so, everything. Sweet, smart, nice, perfect, cute, yet sexy, everything Liam. You’re an angel, and even if you weren’t, people would think you were. I don’t care if we’re opposites, heck I wouldn’t care if you were a leprechaun or elf. Your beautiful and I, I want you.” Zayn said, the whole time staring at Liam.

Liam was blushing, like hard on red face. He leaned in slowly and heard the little gasp Zayn made, before colliding their lips.

Breaking apart Liam said, “We can make this work.”, and offering Zayn a small smile.

“Really?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded and Zayn hugged him tight.

“I love you.” Zayn whispered into his ear.

“I love you too.” Responded Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIES FOR THE SERIES TITLE, I LAUGHED PRETTY HARD XD


End file.
